The Horror of the Mists
by ReinaSaurus
Summary: Reborn is kidnapped! The group has to save him! Their mission? Survive and rescue Reborn. Easy, right? Wrong! Nothing is easy on Halloween! Crack/T for swearing!


A/N: I came up with this because I always found it humorous that Daemon and Mukuro laugh weird but then I realized that Halloween was coming up and I thought that their laughter can be scary but then I thought of something funny…want to know? Read on :)

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR just the concept of this fan fiction…

**Title: The horror of the mist**

**Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Rating: K – K+**

**Genre: Crack-fic, AU, Humor**

**Summary: Threatened, the gang has to go to a mansion. Their mission? Survive the journey through the mansion. Easy, right? Wrong! Nothing is easy on Halloween! Vongola style! Curtsey to Reborn!**

***Important*-** Mukuro and Tsuna have not met yet in this fanfiction! And the 1st generation are alive!

**Halloween Special**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was Halloween morning and Reborn was busy writing a letter after he almost killed his student into waking up. He sat down on the window sill facing into Tsuna's room. He smirked as he finished the letter and almost (key word _almost_) chuckled as he folded the letter into a deep red envelop. He flipped it around and stamped the front with black ink. Looking at his final work smirked with a glint in his eyes. Satisfied with himself, his stomach growled.

"Ah I better eat, Mama still has food since my stupid student was too busy to eat"_ snicker _and he leapt off the window sill and walked out of the room closing the door. The deep red envelop rested calmly on Tsuna's work desk with an almost creepy dripping image of a black skull with flames stamped on the front.

_**After school… **_

Tsuna walked home sighing. Gokudera and Yamamoto took their usual spot walking beside him. The two were walking a little in front of him. Gokudera was yelling at Yamamoto as usual for saying something stupid as usual. Really today was pretty much the same and well…usual. That was exactly the reason why Tsuna was sighing. It was odd. Tsuna expected something big, crazy and seriously dangerous to happen today. It was Halloween and he found it odd that Reborn had yet to do anything. Actually Reborn was acting the same nothing more or less. I mean today was the perfect day to do something like…I don't know Halloween-like…nothing…Reborn did absolutely _nothing_, he didn't even do a Halloween cosplay! Unless of course you consider the mafia suit as cosplay…like if you squint and ignore the fact that he wears it every day…

'Maybe he forgot?' It wasn't like Tsuna didn't appreciate the 'none than usual violence like day curtsey to Hibari', but he just found it disturbing…I mean it's Reborn! That by itself should mean a hell of a lot of reasons for Reborn to do something crazy and equally dangerous without giving a rats about the consequences and just dumping the problems on Tsuna while he sleeps all the time…

Actually…it's for the best if Reborn doesn't do anything I mean who cares if he forgets, right? Hahaha…Tsuna sighed.

Gokudera turned to Tsuna noticing all the sighing the young Decimo was doing. Worried Gokudera walked closer to Tsuna. "Juudaime? Are you okay? Is anyone bothering? Do you want me to get rid of them?" The storm guardian had placed both his hands on the smaller one's shoulders almost shaking him in worry. Tsuna stuttered confused. "Ah…A-ano…G-gokudera-kun! E-every t-thing is a-alright!" Yamamoto placed his hand on Gokudera's arm "Hahaha Hayato, Tsuna said everything's alright" Gokudera snapped at Yamamoto "Oi! Who said you could say my name huh? And don't go acting friendly with Juudaime!" Yamamoto continued to laugh as Gokudera continued to bicker at him. Tsuna smiled 'Yeah...it's nice with the usual anyways I'm just over reacting'

The trio continued to walk to Tsuna's house.

_**In Tsuna's room…**_

The trio sat around the floor and began their homework. They were working on math as usual Tsuna was struggling more than Yamamoto and Gokudera was helping them out. Gokudera had finished immediately and Yamamoto finished a little while after. Tsuna? Well Tsuna was still working on it. Gokudera moved in closer to Tsuna and began to help him out with the questions which he thanked fate for him being able to be friends with a genius such as Gokudera. Yamamoto was bored and turned to look at Tsuna.

"Hey, Tsuna?"

"Yeah?"

"You have that DS, right? Can I play?"

"Yeah, it's on my desk"

Yamamoto nodded his head and got off the floor stretching his limbs as he smiled. He walked over to the desk and saw the DS sitting peacefully on top of the desk. He picked it up cheerfully but then noticed an envelope on the desk where the DS had sat. He looked at it in wonder. It looked different than the usual envelopes he was used to. This one in particular was a deep red and had a creepy design on the front it almost looked like a black skull with flames spiraling around it. He picked it up and turned around to Tsuna once again.

"Hey, Tsuna?"

"Yeah?"

"What's this?"

Tsuna looked up confused. He instantly saw the envelope it caught his eyes with its oddity compared to the rest of his room.

"Huh?" He said dumbly. _Where did that come from?_

Gokudera began to yell at Yamamoto. "Baka, isn't it obvious? It's an envelope!"

"Ma ma Hayato I was just asking Tsuna" Yamamoto smiled at Gokudera and looked back to Tsuna "so Tsuna this is yours, right? Here"

He hands over the odd envelope to Tsuna who was still confused by it. When it was placed in his hands Tsuna was getting chills from black inked skull. Was it chuckling at him? Tsuna whimpered in his head. 'What if this is from an assassin from the mafia? Or a new enemy? Or what if this is a trick from Reborn?'

"Juudaime? Do you want me to open it for you?"

Tsuna looked up to see his self-proclaimed right hand man look over to him. Tsuna shook his head. He was fine; he would open the freaky envelope himself. After several slow minutes Tsuna opens the envelope and takes out a surprisingly white letter inside. It was folded neatly in thirds. Carefully he opened it. His eyes scanned over the delicate cursive writing he was unfamiliar with.

Tsuna reads the letter over and gasps at what was written. He proceeds to scream "REBORN!" while dropping the letter and begins to worry?

_Dame Tsuna,_

_If you are reading this letter that can only mean one thing…_

_I'm being kept hostage…_

_It is your duty as the boss of Vongola to rescue me, an important member of your Famiglia. _

_I'm being kept at the Mansion near the graveyard close to Namimori high school._

_I'll be waiting._

_PS- Bring all the guardians living in Namimori…including Hibari_

_Your dear and lovable,_

_Reborn_

_**At Nami-chuu…**_

Tsuna found himself at the gates of his middle school again. Yamamoto and Gokudera were standing behind bickering. 'I really cannot believe that Reborn of all…people(?)…got kidnapped!' He sighed for the hundredth time. He swallowed in his fear of encountering his well scary known prefect. Just before his foot could even step through the open gate he felt immense fear and a way too familiar voice.

"Herbivores"

Tsuna freaked out and shrieked. Gokudera and Yamamoto ran to his aid. Hibari was watching them quietly silently evaluating them before giving out their well deserved punishments.

"Oi! Hibari! What did you do to Juudaime?"

"Ma ma Gokudera, we can just ask him nicely"

"Hn."

The two best friends looked up at Hibari when he 'hn' them. It clearly looked like he was silently mocking them and Gokudera was pissed.

"Screw this! I'm going to blow you up!" He yells taking out dynamites from his pockets. Yamamoto is doing his best to calm his violent friend.

Tsuna is watching and freaking out. It didn't last long until he realized something was missing. 'Usual now would be the time when I would be forced to stop my friends from fighting because of…Reborn…' He started to feel sad finally realizing that Reborn is missing…he was kidnapped…he was kidnapped! Tsuna widen his eyes in realization. Reborn was kidnapped by an unknown enemy and here they were fooling around.

"Gokudera! Yamamoto! Hibari-san! Stop!"

The three who were called stopped what they were doing and faced Tsuna. He looked frightened, annoyed and determined.

"Hm?" Hibari's eyes sparkled. 'What's this? The herbivore is trying to act like a carnivore?'

"Juudaime? Is everything okay?" Gokudera was worried as he walked up to Tsuna followed by a concerned Yamamoto.

"I'm fine, but…Reborn is kidnapped and we have to save him!" He said and the two other guardians realized that this matter was very serious. Gokudera began to talk about the matters of the letter that Reborn left them. It mentioned a mansion near Namimori graveyard. Yamamoto recalled it wasn't that bad despite it being near a graveyard. Tsuna nodded at his friends and turned to Hibari.

"Hibari…can you please come with us to the mansion?"

"I don't move in crowds"

"But! Reborn was kidnapped we have to go and save him!"

"The baby?" Hibari seemed to contemplate something before turning away "heh. Good bye Herbivores"

"Wait! Hibari-san!" Tsuna called out to him and almost running after him but was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder.

"Leave him Juudaime he wasn't going to help either way"

Yamamoto smiled and nodded his head "Don't worry Tsuna I'm sure we are enough, Reborn won't mind"

"ha…ha…ha" Tsuna sweat dropped and frowned. _No! He WILL mind!_

_**Several long minutes later gathering the rest of the guardians except for Hibari…**_

"This is the place?" Tsuna looked at the old rusty and blue like mansion a few feet away from him. It reminded him of Dracula's mansion. 'Reborn is here?'

"This is EXTREMELY creepy!" Ryohei punched his fists in the air.

"HAHAHAHA LAMBO-SAMA ISN"T SCARED!" despite saying that he was crying.

"Che! This place looks like crap!" Gokudera scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Hahaha..I'm getting chills from this place" Yamamoto laughed nervously and realizing that this mansion has changed since he last came here. It was like Ryohei put it 'EXTEMELY CREEPY!'

They walked inside the mansion and at first nothing was wrong. It was silent all around the group. The floor boards looked as if it was going to break away any moment. Tsuna walked in front of the group completely determined to find his home-tutor. 'I need to find Reborn quick before anything bad happens to him!' He turned to the group and was advising a plan with them.

"I think we should split into groups so it is faster to find Reborn."

Gokudera nodded his head. "I agree with Juudaime with the size of this disgusting building it's wiser to move in smaller groups."

Everyone agreed to those claims. Tsuna was beginning to separate his group into two when something moved. Something big had moved.

Yamamoto noticed a dark mass move in the shadows. He watched it in shock as the rest of the group was too busy planning. Tsuna noticed that his rain guardian wasn't paying attention. He looked to see what was distracting his friend and froze. Gokudera also noticed this and froze on spot as well. Currently the whole group was staring towards a shadowed wall. They continued to stare at the spot not moving and no sound was heard. Suddenly the open window behind them allowed the moon's light through when the clouds moved by. The light reflected across a mirror that they did not realize was in front of them. The entire group blanched in colour. Their blood stopped moving and their heart clamped down. Right behind them was a giant black mass of darkness moving…towards them. They jolted. They ran forward out of where ever the hell they were and kept on running because their lives probably depended on it.

"WHATTHE FUCK WAS THAT!" –Gokudera yelled.

"OHMYGOSH! IT MOVED!"- Tsuna screamed.

"THIS IS EXTREMELY SCARY!"- Ryohei shouted.

"WAHHHH! STOP CRYING DAME-TSUNA! YOU SCARDY CAT!" –Lambo cried.

"HIE! I'm not crying!" –Tsuna screeched.

"Oi! COW! STOP SCREWING AROUND! JUUDAIME ISN'T SCARED AT ALL! OBVIOUSLY IT'S YOU!" –Gokudera yelled.

"Ma ma, Gokudera, Lambo is a child it's obvious he's scared and crying you shouldn't yell at him." –Yamamoto said slowing down.

"Yamamoto is right, Gokudera-kun"- Tsuna said as they were now jogging.

"Juudaime…" He turns away "che!"

"Lambo here I'll carry you, you must be tired" –Tsuna bent down towards the little 5 year old cow.

"Sniffle…well since I'm tired Dame-Tsuna you have to carry me" –Lambo said softly reaching over to Tsuna.

"OI! COW!" –Gokudera shouted with his fist to Lambo.

"Hahaha" –Yamamoto laughed.

"...alright Lambo" Tsuna sweat dropped.

Then they heard it.

_Kufufu_

The group instantly went silent. All of them were wondering 'what the hell was that?' It stopped just as quickly as it came. They ignored it as if it were their imaginations not speaking about the manner with each other. They continued to walk down the hallways staying as a group in fear of another repeat of last time. Several minutes passed of silence when it happened again.

_Nufufu_

Tsuna tensed when he heard it once again, although it sounded slightly different from the first time. He ignored it knowing that the rest of the gang had also done the same, another moment later when once again the sound came back.

_Kufufu_

Crap! There it is again! Just what is that! Gokudera was really pissed off. God that laughter was so freaking weird! It followed silence before reappearing.

_Nufufu_

Yamamoto laughed nervously but didn't say anything, no one did. They just continued to walk down the unfortunately too terrifying hallway. Right now they had to look for any signs of Reborn but it seemed as if no one…other then they…was inside this mansion.

_Kufufu_

Lambo began to wiggle in Tsuna's hold. Tsuna looked down at the near to tears cow. "Lambo what's wrong?" Lambo mumbled something incoherent confusing Tsuna. Tsuna asked once again but could only make out the words 'not scared' and 'pee'. Tsuna let Lambo on the ground "Lambo do you need to go to the washroom?" Lambo looked at Tsuna and yelled "Byahaha! The great Lambo is never scared and doesn't need to go pee!" although he was bucking his knees and desperately holding himself in. Tsuna sweat dropped once again that day 'Lambo is freaked out by this odd laugh that he has to go pee?' Yamamoto having heard what Lambo and Tsuna were talking about volunteered to take Lambo to a bathroom.

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto confused "There's a washroom here?" The baseball fanatic nodded his head saying they passed it only a second ago. The group waited as Yamamoto took Lambo into the washroom. During that time the odd laughing stopped. Almost half an hour with no creepy and random laughter later the two came back and the group proceeded to continue walking through the very haunted looking hallway and rescue Reborn. As they continued to walk the laughter came back.

_Nufufu_

Now the group pretty much got used to it. They walked further down the hall once in a while streaking up a conversation.

_Kufufu_

At this point they were bluntly ignoring the really freaky and annoying laughter that really needs to shut up. They were now walking and talking as if they were at school and not in a creepy mansion looking for Reborn.

_Nufufu_

It was silent aside from their own voices as they walked down the hall way going further into the mansion. It had been an hour without them hearing any of that creepy laughter. Until…

_Kufufu_

_Nufufu_

_Kufufu Nufufu_

_Kufufu Nufufu_

_KufufuNufufu_

_KufufuNufufu_

_KufufuNufufu KufufuNufufu_

__

….

….

….

….

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

"HAHAHAHAHA THIS IS EXTREMELY WEIRD!" Ryohei roared in laughter punching the wall in front of him.

"My stomach! Oh god! My stomach hurts!" Tsuna clutched his mid-section and almost fell on his knees. Pain shooting through his stomach muscles as he could. Not. Stop. Laughing.

"_Snicker_ Juu-daime, It's okay I'll...save…you? Ouch" Gokudera laughed trying to conceal his own but failing and wanting to help his Juudaime but could not.

"Haha…what..haha…was..haha..that…?hahahAHA!" Yamamoto laughed confusingly not exactly sure what had just happened but no longer being able to hold it together exploded in laughter causing the others to follow.

"BWAUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA"

"KAHAHAHAHAA"

"HEHEHAHAHAHAHAH"

The group laughed **extremely** hard but stopped from a screeching scream from Tsuna.

"Hahaha" Tsuna clenched his stomach laughing with tears streaming his face he turned around and saw a wide window down the hall not far from him. He continued laughing but began to quiet down when he saw a quick flash against the window revealing a dark tall body standing menacingly. Tsuna caught his voice. Then he saw it; sharp pearly white teeth and a glowing red eye.

"!"

The group turned around in shock at Tsuna who had turned white in fear. Before they could reach to him or voice their concern.

"SAVEEEEEEEEEEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the small brunet who fails at running and sucks tremendously at P.E ran as his life depended on it and it probably did. Screaming and zipping past his friends leaving them momentarily shocked before running after him.

They finally reached Tsuna who was breathing hard bent over on the ground. Worried they crouched over him and asked him what happened. Just when Tsuna was about to explain the terrifying monster it started again. This time they could tell it sounded VERY different. Same laugh only this time it was clear that whatever was laughing was pissed off. The evil chuckling sent chills down everyone's back and goose bumps all over their bodies. It was like that for the rest of the time not stopping at all. Then it happened. A giant rumble and the ground below them let out. Eight thick and long tentacles shot out of the ground and captured Tsuna and Ryohei. They screamed in disgust and fear. Tsuna looked down into the dark hole the monster came out of and cried. He literally cried. Sharp teeth coming from a mouth that helped form the black hole they were over top. Tsuna could see inside the monster thing. He wanted to gag and he did…a lot. Just before throwing up Yamamoto managed to save the two while Gokudera distracted the_ thing_ by blowing up its other tentacles. The moment the others were safe the five of them ran out of there. They just kept on running and running and running…why haven't they gotten to the exit yet? Unfortunately the group was too prettified to think of that and simply kept on running until they got tired. They had now completely forgotten all about saving Reborn. They were now jogging lazily but did not stop. It was probably hours before they heard the laughter again. They forgot about it all together after what happened to that tentacle beast thing. They were soon reminded about it once again when it happened it repeated although much quieter and amusingly happy laughter. The group snickered here and there but really did not have the effort to open their mouths. Although it got to them at one point that they began laughing like lunatics. Wrong move. The monster Tsuna saw from the beginning reappeared this time they all saw it. Terrified and possibly now insane the group ran away again. Throughout the whole time the evil laughter just wouldn't stop. It sounded fairly amused by the group's misfortune.

Crawling on the ground the group struggled to choose between laughing and keeping quiet in fear of suffering all over again.

Tsuna in front of the gang was practically lying on the ground. His knees had given way from the struggling effort of concealing his laughter. He used his one arm to pull him across the ground as the other kept to his mouth and he refused to let it go, knowing that the moment he does that the laughter he hid would erupt like a volcano causing the others to follow suit. The gang was finding it harder now that the laughter continued slowly and menacingly.

He clenched his eyes feeling his stomach breaking in his struggle. He reached his free hand into the darkness moving him forward but he stopped when he grabbed something that was odd from the floor boards. He moved his hand upward and thought in his head.

'It's a shoe? And this feels like…pants? No…more like dress pants…and…its…warm…IT'S A LEG!'

"Hie!" Tsuna pulled his upper body in the air his legs sprawled on his sides and his hands to his mouth, his eyes widen in shock. The group around him got up in surprise.

"Tsuna?/Juudaime?/Sawada?"

They too looked in front of Tsuna barely making out a body. They tensed ready to attack who ever the person or _thing_ was, it was enough running away.

"Herbivores"

They all froze.

"Hibari…san?"

"Hn."

They sighed in relief.

Tsuna smiled "I'm glad that Hibari-san is here" Yammato and Ryohei nodded their heads but Gokudera looked at Hibari in suspicious.

"Oi! Hibari! Why are you here?" Gokudera spat out still mad that Hibari was being an ass from earlier that day.

Tsuna looked at Gokudera "Gokudera it doesn't matter he's here that's all that matters"

"I'm sorry Juudaime but wasn't he the one that said he wasn't coming here to help us? So I don't see why he is here to begin with"

"Tsuna, Hayato has a good point"

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto and back at Gokudera. Its true why was Hibari here? Ryohei screamed out that Hibari was doing extreme training, which would make sense after what they went through. Lambo who was silent the whole time found his voice and screamed that Hibari had come to bring the great Lambo candy. Yamamoto laughed and said maybe he was just going for a walk. Everyone stared at him before ignoring the comment not that Yamamoto minded. They continued to come up with a theory as to why Hibari-san was there obliviously ignoring the source of their discussion. Hibari watched from the sidelines as the group of herbivores continued to talk as if they knew him and that greatly annoyed him. Just when he whipped his famous tonfas out he heard the most annoying and 'I WILL bite it to death' laughter. A tick formed on Hibari's forehead. Oh, he WILL bite something to death all right. He noticed the group of herbivores groan in frustration and stifle in chuckles. Hibari growled when the annoying laughter continued.

Tsuna not noticing Hibari's current conditioned questioned just how long Hibari was here at the mansion. The group stopped talking and wondered out loud.

"Well it's impossible for Hibari to come after us or we would have noticed." Gokudera said matter of factly. Tsuna agreed with him and Yamamoto nodded as well.

"Then did he come earlier than us?" Tsuna questioned. He was really curious so sue him.

"Wait…then he heard the laughter already?" Yamamoto asked slightly shuddering from the horrible memories that went along the current soft background sounds of laughing.

"This annoying laughter keeps disrupting the peace. I need to bite it to death."

That statement was proof enough that Hibari was here first. Gokudera and Tsuna had around the same thought.

'_He is so disturbed by this laughter that he wants to bite it to death?'_

Hibari stalks away avenging for a bite down. The group looked at the now empty space the skylark stood and noticed a brightly lit door only five feet away. They didn't think for a second and ran towards it. They opened the door and ran out into the fresh air. They all fell to the ground and Tsuna was feeling compelled to kiss the ground but didn't.

They saw Reborn waiting outside like from one of those realities TV shows where the contestants must race against time and reach to the destination where they are greeted by the host.

"Congratulations!" Reborn smirked at them "You all passed with flying colors! Except for you Tsuna"

"REBORN!" Tsuna scrambled off the ground and towards Reborn who standing on a small stage. "You-You're alright! Wait…what are you talking about?"

Reborn smacked Tsuna with his usual green hammer. "Dame-Tsuna did you think I, the greatest hitman ever born, will be easily kidnapped? Truly stupid I must tortu-tutor you once again."

Tsuna rubbed his head and sighed in relief. 'At least Reborn is safe'

"Reborn…"

"Dame-Tsuna let's go home Mama finished making dinner" With that said the small acrobaleno baby jumped off his small stage and hit Tsuna on the head with his legs.

Unknown to them he smirked.

_(Rawr I'm an)_ **OMAKE **_(fear me!)_

Tsuna opened the door for his house and walked inside followed by the rest of his friends minus Hibari, who knows where he is now.

"Kaa-san! I'm home!"

"Oh Tsu-kun! Great! Come here and meet our guests!"

"Guests?"

As he walked into the dining room he heard the unfortunate sounds of 'Kufufu' and 'Nufufu'. He turned to his friends and noticed they had paled. 'Okay so I haven't gone crazy and imagined that…It was real'

They charged into the dining room and saw two males eating rice. They both had identical pineapple shaped hair styles ranging from the blue tone colors. They turned to look at Tsuna and his friends. Tsuna was feeling faint. One of the younger of the two smiled at Tsuna showing his pearly white sharp teeth. He opened his eyes and greeted Tsuna.

"Good evening, Tsunayoshi, It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm your missing mist guardian, Mukuro Rokudo."

Revealing one blue bright eye and one bright…red one, with that Tsuna blacked out not before hearing the traumatizing Kufufu's and Nufufu's.

.

.

.

.

Fin

A/N:

I wonder who the other blue haired male is? _Nufufufu ;)_

Were you confused? Gomensai!

I'm a lazy person when it comes to writing humor and horror mixed together…oh well…I tried!

**Review?**


End file.
